Harry Potter's slaves
by UserX5
Summary: An: This is a Harry has slaves story with aspects of bdsm and content not suitable for minors. You have been warned! This is a sixth year au, where Harry has already been contacted by the Goblins and claimed lordship of the house of Potter. This story is partially inspired by 'Slaves of Harry Potter' by James master.
1. Prologue

**An: This is a Harry has slaves story with aspects of bdsm and content not suitable for minors. You have been warned! This is a sixth year au, where Harry has already been contacted by the Goblins and claimed lordship of the house of Potter. This story is partially inspired by 'Slaves of Harry Potter' by James master.**

 ***** Great Hall, Hogwarts, breakfast**

Harry entered the Great Hall as per usual, and moved to sit with Hermione and Neville who he had befriended after he realized that Ron was a horrible friend.

As he sat down to have his breakfast, he waved his ring over his food as usual, his ring glowed red if there were any potions in his food. Usually the search turned up blank, but not in this case.

After the ring glowed red for a second, Harry was instantly on alert and waved his wand over his food to do a more thorough spell that would tell him what the potion was, and in the case of loyalty and love potions, who it was keyed to.

Over his plate, red letters formed the words, Amortentia Maximus, followed by Ginny Weasley.

Instantly, Harry saw red. He stalked up to Ginny who batted her eyelashes at him, thrusting her ample chest at him.

"GINNY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO USE A LOVE POTION ON ME, THAT IS A CLASS 2 OFFENSE, AND IT INCURS AN IMMEDIATE LIFE-DEBT BETWEEN THE HOUSE OF POTTER AND YOU!"

Ginny blinked away tears.

"But Harry, I belong with you, you need to understand…"

"I WOULD NEVER-"

"Please Harry, I'll do anything, even…"

Ginny let her words hang as the fifteen-year-old witch expertly undid the top two buttons of her school shirt with her right hand and let some cleavage show, clearly saying exactly what she would 'do' for Harry.

Harry visibly calmed himself down while thinking of an appropriate punishment for Ginny.

As Ginny undid another button, trying to get across her message, Harry finally decided what would be the best punishment for her.

His only thought about it was, 'I hope this all doesn't bite me in the butt…"

"Ginny Weasley! For your crimes against house Potter, I declare you, Ginevra Molly Weasley a Sex Slave of house Potter. So I say, so mote it be!"

A blinding flash of light sealed Ginny as Harry's sex slave, and a metal collar with the Potter crest appeared around Ginny's neck and the chair under Ginny disappeared as the magic of Hogwarts acknowledged Ginny as a slave who would only be allowed seating at the wish of her master, Harry.

Minerva McGonagall watched as Harry Potter became the youngest Master in Wizarding History, and knew that he would one day be the greatest Master in the Wizarding world. She knew from experience (she was the grand master of the British bdsm circuit after all) that many great masters started from an unwillingly bound slave before taking willing ones, that was after all how she had started out.

McGonagall rose and asked Harry and his slave to follow her out of the room, Harry complied.

*** **McGonagall's office**

"Harry, I don't know whether you know this or not, but I am the Grand Master of the Wizarding bdsm circuit in Britain and I think you have the potential to be a great master so I will give you some pointers. First, you slave should only wear what is allowed, for example, my slaves wore only skimpy briefs, however since, obviously your slaves will be girls, I would recommend you get an outfit for them."

Harry thought for a minute before waving his wand at Ginny, who was sitting in a chair and watching Harry and McG with alarm.

Ginny eeped when all of her clothes except her knickers disappeared and her face reddened when the knickers were transfigured into a revealing thong with the Potter crest on the front.

"Does this work?"

McG smiled.

"Yes Harry, that is a good uniform for a slave. Next you have to decide what privileges they get, I would recommend that they not be allowed to sit on chairs and always be kneeling or sitting on the ground, depending on your wishes. You should allow them to bathe and eat with cutlery and allow them some basic amenities, because you want your voluntary slaves happy and the rest at least clean and fed."

Harry nodded and the castle understood him, making the chair vanish under Ginny, making her fall again.

Harry commanded her to sit like a dog and to Ginny's horror, she felt herself do exactly what Harry requested.

"Also, when making contracts for voluntary slaves, always create an escape clause for both parties, be considerate of your slaves' wishes, at least the voluntary ones… and always remember, slaves are indicative of a master's strength."

Harry nodded and got up.

"Thank you, Grand Mistress McGonagall for your useful advice." Harry said.

He slapped Ginny's butt and said, "Come with me, Slave."

*** **Transfiguration class.**

Lots of people whispered as Harry walked with Ginny who was all but naked on a leash.

When he entered the class, Ginny sat like a dog, sticking out her butt next to Harry's seat, shame clear on her face as her perky breasts hung.

At the end of the transfiguration class, Harry slapped Ginny's bum twice, once on each check and told her to follow him while on her knees.

As he made to exit, a hufflepuff in his year, Susan Bones, stood in front of him, playing with her red pigtails nervously.

In a rush she said, "I really like how Ginny is being treated and I want to be your first voluntary slave so please take me!" she begged.

Harry looked her up and down. Susan had a nice body, with big breasts and red hair with beautiful blue eyes and a nice round face, she was one of the best looking girls in their year.

"Alright then, read this contract and if it is to your liking, sign it."

Susan eagerly took the contract that Harry had drawn up while with McG and read through it, basically he had complete control over her unless, she used the escape clause which was to make an oath to never be Harry's slave again.

Susan signed it eagerly.

As soon as she signed it, the contract disappeared and Harry waved his wand at her.

Her clothes disappeared making Susan blush and her white knickers changed into the same thong that Ginny was wearing.

Susan quickly joined Ginny at her knees and followed Harry as he made his way to the room of requirement as it was his free period. Quickly, a wet spot developed on Susan's panties that grew as she crawled on her knees next to Harry.

As soon as they reached the RoR, Harry wished for a partial 'Red Room' of sorts mixed with a comfortable common room resembling Gryffindor's common room, along with a bathroom that lacked a door.

Susan and Ginny's eyes widened.

Harry turned around to face them.

"Take off your panties." He commanded.

Susan took off her soaked panties, blushing as her red bush was exposed with her dripping pussy.

Ginny hesitated before doing the same and revealing her ginger bush as well.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **I know I'll probably get some hate for this story but I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Alpha Hermione

*** **Room of requirement**

Harry frowned at both mounds and both girls blushed as he looked upon their not-still-privates.

"While I am your master, you are to be shaved at all times, for every hair I see, it will be ten spanks. I am going to give you each twenty with the paddle as an incentive, and I will shave you."

Both girls felt a feeling of dread knowing that Harry was going to punish them.

"Ginny, bend over the armchair."

Ginny bent over the armchair because of the magic forcing her too.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Ginny cried out at every stroke and her poor bum began to start glowing as red as her hair.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Ginny kept sobbing as Harry pulled her aside and promptly made her sit on a conjured wooden chair without even the small protection of her thong.

"Susan!" Harry commanded.

Susan blushed bright red and bent over the armchair, already wet, thinking about what Harry was about to do to her.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Susan was squealing by the end. Her bum ever redder than Ginny's.

Harry conjured a razor and began to roughly cut off Ginny's wiry red pubic hairs, then doing the same to Susan.

Harry waved his wand and conjured a big dildo and shoved it into Ginny's pussy, without any warning, thankfully for Ginny, the dildo was auto-lubricating and she had already done 'it' before in one of her many broom closet encounters.

With a small shriek, Ginny took the entire dildo which started vibrating when it filled her to the hilt.

Harry then said with a small smirk.

"You are not allowed to orgasm…" and magic accepted it, which meant Ginny could literally not orgasm, no matter how many times she was driven to the edge.

Harry commanded Susan to put her completely soaked panties back on but told Ginny that she would be going bare for punishment with the dildo still in her and she would have to keep up to Harry or risk further punishment.

As Harry headed to his next class, Charms, almost every guy they passed had an erection at the sight of Ginny, her pussy filled to the hilt with the vibrating dildo.

When Ginny was first unable to keep pace with Harry, he inserted a butt-plug into Ginny's anus in front of an audience.

"Slave Ginny is facing her punishment for attempting to feed me a love potion, her clothing privilege has been suspended until further notice."

Ginny whimpered in response, at the information that she wouldn't be wearing her clothing, if it could even be called that again.

Hermione hesitantly walked up to Harry, her arm shaking.

"H-Harry…"

"Yes Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I want to be your Alpha Slave…" Hermione said quickly, blushing to the roots.

Harry quickly produced another contract, this one with a stipulation that Hermione had power over his current slaves as well.

She signed it, somewhat apprehensive but excited and yelped as her clothing all but disappeared, leaving her in her knickers and her bra.

The knickers were changed into Harry's normal slave thong but the bra was transfigured into a skimpy piece of cloth that just about hid her nipples and had an 'A' on either cup to signify that she was the alpha.

"On your knees, Hermione." Harry ordered.

Hermione began to follow him too.

Whispers followed the four of them, many examining Susan and Ginny's red bums which clearly showed the marks of their spankings and Ginny didn't even have the thong to hide the fact that she had clearly been recently shaved.

*** **End of Chapter**


	3. Charms Class fun

**An: §This indicates parseltongue§**

 ***** Charms Class**

At the front of the class, Professor Flitwick was speaking about Cheering charms which Harry remembered they had covered in 3rd year and he wondered why they were going so in depth in how the theory of the charm worked.

"Now class, the cheering charm was actually created when a group of spell creators were trying to simplify another spell, the pleasuring charm. That is the charm that we will be covering today. Basically, what is does is, it creates… sexual pleasure for the one that it is cast upon. It is similar to instant masturbation but it is a complex spell to do. Most years, we only practice the spell in theory but this year, like every year that we have slaves in our midst, I am formally requesting the Master among us, Harry Potter, to allow us use of your slaves for practice of this spell."

Harry considered it, and looked at Hermione, who nodded nervously and Susan, who's completely soaked panties and excited expression spoke for itself.

"Yes professor, you may use Susan, Hermione and Ginny to practice the spell.

He looked at the three slaves.

"Strip off all your clothes."

Susan removed her panties and Hermione removed both her panties and her bra.

Harry commanded Ginny to stand and pulled out the dildo and the butt plug, letting Ginny's juices leak all over the floor.

"Lick your juice off the floor, Ginny" said Harry, discreetly doing a selective cleaning spell on the floor that removed the dirt but left Ginny's juices all over the floor.

With a mixed expression that indicated both how aroused she was and how dismayed she was, Ginny slowly knelt down, and began to slowly lick her juices off the floor, her ass high in the air on display, her aroused pussy peeking through her legs to everyone in the classroom who were ogling Ginny and not learning the spell.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, and Harry slapped her left ass cheek hard, making it sting like crazy because of the previous spanking that she had received.

"Quick unless you want another spanking!"

Harry continued to spank her bum until she had licked off every drop, by the end he had given about 10 spanks and Ginny was wiggling her ass in pain and wasn't allowed to touch it.

After the class finished learning the spell, Professor Flitwick told them to start trying them out on the slaves.

"Line up, slaves." Harry commanded and Ginny, Hermione and Susan lined up, naked as the day they were born.

A ravenclaw student went first, trying it out on Ginny and getting no response.

"Almost correct, , but you have to try and think of the feelings you are trying to pass on to the recipient."

Terry tried again, this time blushing lightly and he got a soft moan from Susan whose nipples immediately became erect.

The next few students got similar reactions, some lesser some more, Neville managed to cause Susan to come, spilling all over the floor.

Susan blushed heavily and Professor Flitwick made to vanish the mess but Harry interrupted him.

"Let Susan clean up her own mess." Harry said, while wordlessly doing the selective cleaning charm again.

With a little slap to her right butt cheek, Susan was on the floor, licking up her cum, while her pussy started dripping even more.

Once Susan finished licking up her juices, a process that took significantly longer because Susan continued to drip more.

Meanwhile, the class continued, some students getting bigger and lustier moans than others, but most students were getting the hang of it, by the fifth try, most of the students were getting Hermione, Susan and Ginny to come all over the floor and they spent the last ten minutes of class just licking up their love juice while Harry smacked their bums.

At the end of class, Harry led the 3 down to the Chamber of Secrets and they gasped, looking around.

Harry led them to a door near the back.

§Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four and open thou true chamber.§ Harry hissed.

"Turns out, that the basilisk was only Salazar's pet not the reason that the chamber was made… this is a room I found exploring the chamber last year."

The door opened, revealing a comfortable common room kind of place decorated in green but still warm and pleasant, what was unusual was that along one wall, there were various varieties of sex toys and across the other wall, there were various bondage items. Against another wall was a cabinet full of potions of healing and increased pain tolerance as well as increased sensitivity and increased lust.

All three of the girls gulped, looking around the room.

"Hermione, remove your clothing and get up here." Harry commanded, pointing to a tabletop that seemed to be made for bondage.

Hermione took her place, laying down onto the table.

"As my slave, you are required to be shaved and you will get 10 spanks for every hair I see…"

Hermione gulped, there were hundreds of brown hairs, she could only imagine the pain the spanking would be.

"But since you only just became my slave, I will give you 20 spanks, but unlike what Susan and Ginny got, I will be giving them on your pussy with a whip. Harry went to the potions cabinet and pulled out one and handed it to Hermione.

"This potion lasts for a week but Salazar had it in a self-refreshing bottle so all three of you will have it every week, it basically prevents permanent damage to your bodies, so when I punish more tender parts of your bodies, no matter how much it might hurt, and no matter how good it feels, it won't hospitalize you or leave permanent marks. All marks will disappear within 24 hours which gives time for your punishments to be displayed but not enough to cause unnecessary pain or scar you forever."

After the three had drunk the potion, Harry had Hermione lie down and spread her legs, exposing her pussy, which Harry shaved completely bare and then picked up the whip.

CRACK!

Hermione howled as the whip hit her sex.

CRACK!

The pain only intensified.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione began wriggling and automatically the table handcuffed her.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OWWWW!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione's pink pussy lips turned a light shade of red. By this point, Hermione felt the pain but the strokes were getting more and more stimulating.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The last were the easiest to bear, as Hermione felt the pain but also the pleasure and found that she was wet as well as sore 'down there'.

 ***** End of chapter.**


	4. Daphne Greengrass

**An: I hope you enjoy. Also, u already know this is a slave story so this shouldn't be too much of a surprise but, still, *lemon disclaimer***

 ***** The chamber of secrets**

Hermione slowly got up, both her hands clutching her pussy, the mixture of pain and pleasure, new and exciting.

"Put your undies back on." Harry commanded as he waved his wand over Hermione's thong that made the texture inside rough and painful as opposed to the soft silk it was before.

Hermione yelped loudly as her skin came in contact with the rough material of the panties.

"The next potion that I am going to make you take is the anti-contraceptive that will last until the antidote is given. Salazar's brew also makes it so that if you are a virgin, the pain of your first time will be diminished, not gone but not as painful as it usually is."

The girls gasped at the implications of taking the potion, Harry would be taking them.

Susan, the biggest slut had already drenched her panties and her cum was dripping down her milky white thighs.

Harry took out his quickly hardening dick, it was extremely long and made all of the girl gasp with varying levels of excitement and apprehension.

Harry noticed that Susan was looking the most eager,

"Susan, on you knees."

She obliged and Harry roughly shoved his dick into her mouth and Susan gave her first sloppy, but still amazing blowjob while the other girls watched in fascination.

Harry shot his load into Susan's mouth.

She started to swallow but Harry held up his hand.

"Keep it in. You can only swallow if I allow you too."

Susan nodded with her cheeks puffed out to hold Harry's seed in her mouth.

"To finish the slave binding rites, I have to take each of you intimately. Susan, you may swallow."

Susan swallowed, taking a liking to the bitter-sweet taste of Harry's cum.

Harry waved his wand and Susan's panties vanished and appeared in the corner of the room.

Susan blushed to her ginger roots, her bare slit on view.

Harry positioned himself at her entrance, earning himself a moan from Susan before he entered her all at once, breaking her hymen roughly causing Susan to shriek and tears to form in her eyes but her sounds soon turned to moans to match Harry's grunts.

Hermione's hand found its way into her panties and she was rubbing her sore pussy as she watched the erotic sight in front of her.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Susan screamed as she cummed loudly, her walls clenching hard on Harry's dick.

Only seconds later, Harry came inside Susan, shooting thick streams of cum inside her, causing her to moan wantonly again. (don't forget the contraceptive!)

Harry exited Susan who laid limp in his arms, her big breasts heaving, her eyes closed, she was the picture of beauty.

After a good minute or two, Harry let Susan go and called Hermione forward, she was grimacing, her pussy was still sore from the whipping it had received.

Harry took a quick pepper-up potion and entered Hermione's warm small mouth, and moaned.

He came in her mouth too, swelling her mouth so much that she actually almost choked, her cheeks bulging as she barely managed to hold his love juice.

Hermione was wet enough to enter by this point and Harry roughly entered her too, breaking her hymen, in her cry of slight pain at her spanked vagina being entered, she spat out all the cum she had been holding in her mouth, spitting it all over Harry.

He gave her a look that said, "You'll regret that later" before cumming hard in her pussy.

Not before taking a pepper up, Harry called Ginny forward too, she was the most apprehensive of the three, without the bj to try and get her wet, Harry slammed straight into her. (thought she was already quite wet from the sight of the previous two slaves being fucked out of their minds.)

She let loose a shriek too, as Harry entered and exited her at high speeds, getting lost in the pleasure before cumming for the third and final time that night, this time in Ginny.

Finally at the end, he looked back at Hermione.

"Your pussy will be feeling your mistake tomorrow night, you're lucky that taking a third pepper potion in one hour isn't allowed or you'd be feeling it now…"

*** **Next day, Hogwarts**

Harry had promised something special to come later in the day to his slaves and was walking with all three of his slaves crawling behind him, Ginny still without any panties due to her punishment.

Unbeknownst to Harry or his slaves, in the crowds of ogling boys, Slytherin's ice princess, eyed Harry's slaves longingly, a tiny damp spot showing on her skirt, but quickly moved on.

*** Daphne's pov

Daphne reluctantly moved on, she would do almost anything to be part of Harry's slaves but her father would never stand for it, she'd be disowned and everything she'd worked for her entire life would be gone. So with great reluctance, the beautiful blonde moved on and ascended to the seventh floor, where she knew the room of requirement was.

She looked for the room of hidden things, where she kept many of her more more illicit possessions.

She made sure nobody had followed her before finding the warded box that she kept in here.

She cast a spell and opened the box, inside of which there were various vibrators and dildos.

Daphne picked out one of the bigger vibrators and tugged off her damp panties.

Slowly, she inserted the dildo into her vagina, moaning hard at the pleasure, slowly getting more and more into it before, in what seemed like short minutes later, she was at the brink of orgasm, before she imagined Harry telling her sharply to remove the dildo.

With a shaking hand, she denied herself the orgasm, waiting a long 5 minutes before sliding the dildo into her sopping pussy again, coming to the brink before pulling it out again, this time in almost half the time.

She repeated the action five times, before finally giving in to orgasm, and arching her back, climaxing into a wad of tissues, screaming Harry's name.

After she vanished the tissue and tugged her skimpy panties up again, Daphne made to exit the room of requirement, before coming face to face with the mirror of Erised.

Being who she was and knowing what she did, she knew that the mirror only showed a person's greatest desire in the world, nothing more, nothing less, so Daphne was understandably startled when she saw herself following Harry, on her knees, in only panties, her B-cup breasts hanging out, his slave.

*** **Slytherin dorms**

Daphne was talking to her best friend, Tracey Davis.

"If that's what you want to do, do it."

Tracey's advice was always were simple, naturally Daphne went to her, like she had on so many occasions previously.

Tracey continued. "If that is what makes you truly happy, if that is what the mirror showed you, then do it, ill always be your friend…" Tracey blushed heavily.

"… I cant lie, the idea of being Potter's slave has tempted me too… I won't judge you Daphne, do what you want…"

With those words, Daphne knew what she had to do.

*** **Empty corridor, Hogwarts**

Harry and his slaves were headed to the RoR again for Hermione's punishment, when they came across Daphne Greengrass.

She looked at Harry impassively for a long few seconds, he looked back at her just as impassively.

Her ice queen façade cracked and faded and she blurted out her request.

"I wish to be your slave too!"

Harry smiled slowly.

"Sign this."

Daphne scrawled her name onto the document that Harry gave her without even glancing at it.

The moment she finished her signature, her clothes disappeared with a crack, her perky B-cups hanging out in the open and her pussy covered only by her thong.

"Looks like we have an initiation as well as a punishment."

 ***** RoR**

"Hermione's punishment first, Daphne, look, if you haven't shaved, you'll be receiving a punishment too."

Daphne nodded.

With a flick of Harry's wand, Hermione was buck naked and blushing up a storm.

On Harry's command, she sat on the table and spread her legs wide, and restraints burst out of the table and restrained her, stretching her legs open even further, giving an amazing view of her pussy.

"20 with the whip" Harry stated.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione howled in pain mixed with pleasure.

CRACK!

"OWWWWWWW!" The whip had smacked her clit. Hermione wiggled in her restraints, only succeeding in making her pussy more available to Harry.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione's pussy lips were a beet red.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AAAAAH!" Hermione had tears in her eyes, while she felt the pleasure too, the ones that had hit her clit were paining like hell.

The restraints vanished and she was allowed to stand up.

Harry hexed her panties with a stinging hex.

Daphne drank the potions while Hermione was getting her spanking.

"He looked at Daphne, sucking in her small but perky tits, her flat toned belly, her long luscious legs, and last but not least, the blonde hairs sticking out of the top of the girl's panties.

"Panties off."

Blushing like mad, Daphne pulled down her sopping panties, revealing her cunt, with trimmed blonde hairs around it.

Harry used a mass accio on Daphne's pubic hair.

Daphne gave a shriek of pain as all of her pubic hairs were roughly pulled out of their roots, leaving her pussy area, slightly red and sore.

"Since I've already given Hermione a pussy spanking, I think that your punishment for having pubic hair will be taken on your breasts."

Daphne was excited (as her sopping wet pussy could ascertain) but also very scared because her nipples were extremely sensitive.

Daphne too was restrained by the table, with her shoulders stuck well apart, and her back slightly arched, giving easier access to her small breasts.

"10 with the whip…" Harry said.

CRACK! CRACK!

Daphne howled as the whip landed 2 inches below her nipples, where her breast connected with her chest.

CRACK! CRACK!

This time, the whip landed 2 inches above her nipples, causing an even louder scream.

CRACK! CRACK!

The whip landed just an inch below Daphne's erect nipples leaving another angry stripe on her boobs.

CRACK! CRACK!

The whip landed only an inch above Daphne's nips. "OUCH!"

CRACK! CRACK!

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Daphne wailed, her erect nipples flattened twice by the whip which landed exactly on her uber sensitive nipples causing unimaginable pain mixed with a lot of pleasure.

Daphne's heaving breasts were striped with thick red lines from the whip, tears were leaking from her eyes and her blonde hair was beautifully strewn across her forehead. She was unrestrained and she immediately clutched her boobs.

"Remove your hands from your breasts, Daphne, Harry said softly.

She did so reluctantly, before seeing Harry's hard dick, which he had removed during the whipping.

The other 3 slaves were already wet, knowing what was to come.

"Suck me off." Harry commanded, pushing his penis into Daphne's small warm mouth.

Daphne moved her head up and down his length, sucking him off. Harry moaned and came in her mouth, she held all the cum in her mouth.

Harry made her hold it for a good 20 seconds before letting her swallow.

He entered her love tunnel, roughly, she was a virgin, though she had been penetrated by dildos before, she was still extremely tight.

Both Harry and Daphne moaned hard and Daphne came first, coming and her walls tightened on Harry's dick, making him cum only seconds later, straight into her pussy, binding her as his slave.

Harry exited Daphne slowly, her marked breasts were heaving up and down. Harry slapped them hard, causing her to yelp and jump up a bit.

He smiled and got off her.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **Over 2k words! :-):-):-)**


	5. Astoria and Gabi

*** **Next Day**

Daphne proudly crawled with the rest of Harry's slaves, her whipped boobs sporting glowing red stripes and a content smile on her face.

Harry smirked at the stunned Slytherins who didn't know that their ice queen could ever have such a kinky submissive side.

Astoria Greengrass came to the front of the crowd. She was Ginny's age, she looked similar to her sister, with a beautiful face and blonde hair but she was a head shorter, barely had any breasts and had a plumper if smaller looking bum.

"What did you do to my sister!" Astoria cried.

'That bastard took my sister! I'll kill him though I wouldn't mind being with Daphne right now…' Astoria thought and blushed at the wet spot appearing on her panties.

"Daphne submitted herself to me willingly." Harry nodded.

Astoria looked at Daphne for confirmation and she nodded and smiled.

'I'm not going to just let him take my sister and leave me!' thought Astoria indignantly and made a rash decision worthy of a Gryffindor.

"Fine then, take me too!" Astoria said boldly.

"Astoria, no!" Daphne said at the same time that Harry said, "Are you sure?"

Astoria ignored Daphne and nodded at Harry.

Harry magicked up the contract but did not hand it to her immediately.

"Last chance to back out, you have to sign this document."

Astoria nodded, Harry nodded back and handed her the sheet.

She signed it and the document disappeared… as did her clothes.

Astoria was left in just her knickers which were transfigured into panties.

Her chest was raised as opposed to proper breasts and her cute tiny arse was on view as the string on the thong slid into her buttcrack and she squeaked with embarrassment and surprise at the sort of wedgie.

*** **Delacour manor, France**

Victoire Delacour looked sadly at her daughter who had just turned 14, the vela age of maturity.

Gabrielle was decently developed for her age, her hips were widening, her silvery blonde hair was elbow length, her breasts were about a handful and her bum was her pride. Most vela had one especially enhanced trait, for Fleur it was her breasts, for Victoire, it was her pussy, for Gabrielle, it was her ass. It was not too big but a bubble butt and perky.

"Gabrielle, you have reached your age of maturity, as such, you must honor your life debt to Harry Potter in the Veela fashion otherwise Veela magic will slowly and painfully take your life."

Gabrielle looked slightly curious, "Maman, what do I have to do?"

Victoire looked grave, "You have to become one of his sex slaves."

*** **Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Gabrielle Delacour and her mother showed up in the great hall, Gabrielle only wearing her bra and underwear. She looked extremely nervous.

"Harry Potter, I have come to accept my life debt to you and honor it in the Veela way and become your slave."

Harry looked taken aback and confused. Hermione sighed, she'd read up on veelas and knew to expect this.

"Harry, when Veelas have a life debt, they become the sex slave of the owner of the debt upon their age of maturity which is 14, otherwise they die." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded, understanding, he conjured up his standard contract for her.

"Sign here, please." Harry said politely.

Gabrielle signed and her bra disappeared, revealing her flesh coloured handfuls and little nipples and her knickers turned into thongs and her perfect ass was put on display as the string got stuck in her asscrack.

Gabrielle took her place at Harry's feet and her mother left after requesting Harry to treat Gabi well.

*** **Later, CoS**

"All right slaves, we have two new comrades to initiate, Astoria and Gabrielle." Harry handed them the potions and explained what they did.

"If either of you have pubic hair, you will get them removed and a punishment, from now on, a hair on your pussy means 10 instant spanks."

Harry waved his wand and both Astoria's and Gabi's panties disappeared.

Gabi's pubes had been shaved off, recently if you took the red rawness of the area into consideration. Astoria on the other hand had a trimmed landing strip like her sister.

"Gabi, you will be escaping this punishment but Astoria you will be punished on your…"

Harry looked over Astoria's body, it was tempting to choose breasts and punish her tiny lumps, it would pain a lot, but he also felt like picking something new like her back or thighs…

"Your back." Harry decided.

Astoria's eyes widened, she let herself be strapped into the table, face down and buttocks trembling.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The whip that Harry had conjured cracked against Astoria's back causing her to cry out in pain.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWW!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last few cracks pained the most out of all of the cracks.

After them, Astoria was unbound and she got up, sniffling a bit.

"Now I fuck you." Harry stated and called Gabi forward, giving Astoria some time to compose herself.

Deciding to try something different, Harry got onto his knees and started licking Gabi's most precious hole. Gabi let out very wanton moans and Harry continued, speaking parseltongue onto Gabi's clit. She squirted hard and Harry decided to enter her.

She was definitely the tightest girl that Harry had ever had and he came in no time.

With a heaving chest, Harry called forward Astoria.

He decided to eat her out too, having her squirt within a minute. Astoria moaned loudly too.

Harry entered her and she gave an even louder moan and came almost immediately, her walls clenching around Harry's cock, making him come relatively quickly too.

After sitting there for a minute, Harry got up and cleaned them with a scourgify.

He smiled evilly.

"Now that I have inducted all of my slaves, it is time for us to play the…"

Harry paused as if waiting for a drumroll.

"… Slut Olympics."

*** **End of Chapter**

 **Look out for the next chapter, the Slutlympics.**


	6. The Slutlympics part 1

**An: Do I need a warning?**

 ***** CoS**

"… the Slut Olympics." Harry said, smirking at the turned on looking girls.

"It will be recorded and sold for a galleon. The 6 of you will participate in several games and the winner gets to wear a bra and panties tomorrow, the rest of you will be naked."

The girls looked extremely turned on, Daphne's hand was between her legs.

"First task…" Harry said, setting up the camera, "You will bring yourself to the edge, then deny your orgasm, then repeat, whoever can do it the most wins and gets 1 point, whoever gives in first, loses and gets a clit-clamp that will be worn through tomorrow."

The girls nodded and grimaced at the idea of wearing the clamp the entire day.

Harry produced a fearsome clit clamp and then charmed it to sting permanently and put it down in front of the kneeling girls.

All of the girls stuck their hands between their legs, stroking themselves, splayed out in front of the camera.

Astoria reached her edge the first, being the youngest and least experienced, after a minute she started again, this time barely going before stopping again, on the third time, she started slipping her finger in and just about managed to remove it, on her fourth go, she came almost immediately, squirting all over her fingers, and gasping, her little mounds heaving as she lay cutely on the ground.

Gabi reached her first edge last, but having just matured, she only managed to go three times before she started sticking her fingers in, she just about managed her fourth go and came loudly and impressively on her fifth, just about making it past Astoria's four.

Ginny managed to go 5 times as well, the fiery redhead going all out, sticking two fingers in and trying to stop herself coming on her fifth go but failing, squeezing down on her fingers.

Susan reached her first edge third, and started rubbing herself again after a minute, she managed to repeat 5 times, before sticking her fingers in and just about managing to pull them out before her orgasm, she failed on her 8th try, giving her 7.

Hermione managed 8, before coming, her breasts heaving.

Daphne won the first round, having masturbated like this many times, and going on till 12, before sticking in 2 fingers and coming into her hand.

Harry found it amusing that one Greengrass came first and one last.

Harry chalked down 1 point under Daphne's name on a conjured board and then called Astoria forward, who was looking extremely nervous and had her legs pressed together.

"Legs apart" Harry said as he focussed the wizarding camera on Astoria's puffy pink lower lips.

Harry picked up the clit-clamp and stuck it on Astoria's most private nub, squeezing it hard and getting a shriek of pain from Astoria as the hex took effect.

Harry tapped his wand against the clamp and it gave a wave of pain in her pussy.

"You have to keep that on until midnight tomorrow, at which point, your pussy will be spanked and the clit-clamp removed, Harry said, making Astoria even wetter.

"Next up, we have Who can cum the fastest, where I will give you a dildo and you have to come, whoever comes first gets a point and whoever comes last gets these," at this Harry held up two extremely short ropes, "tied around their breasts, it will remain there until midnight tomorrow."

Hermione came last, she had the least sexual frustration and she went for a full 3 minutes, furiously working the dildo into her pussy like the slut she was, legs far apart.

Gabi came second to last, going for 2 and a half minutes, she came wildly and sprayed all over the floor.

Astoria came fourth, coming loudly and thrashing a bit.

Ginny got third, going for only 40 seconds, her cum spilling all over the floor as well.

Daphne got second, going for just about 35ish seconds before thrusting upwards with her hips, hard and coming hard.

Susan got first, the biggest slut of them all, she didn't even ease the dildo in, she thrust it into her hard and full for an impressive and transfixing beautiful 30 seconds of wonderfulness and she came hard.

Hermione gulped, she had lost and she knew what was going to happen.

Harry chalked up 1 point to Susan and then gestured for Hermione to come up front and take her punishment.

Harry took the short rope and tied it around the base of her boobs, it wasn't even close enough to going around properly, in this way, Astoria who had small boobs would have been better off with this, Hermione's were the second biggest in the group, only a bit smaller than Susan's.

Harry pulled the rope tight and tied it, Hermione cried out in pain as her breasts were squeezed outward, making them seem bigger and bulgier.

Harry smiled wide, "Now for the third game, who can clean up the fastest, all of you have to lick all the cum that fell on the floor and on yourself, whoever can lick the most off gets a point, whoever licks the least gets an enema in their bum and a buttplug that makes sure you can't push it out. There is a spell that tells me how much cum you have swallowed."

Harry did the complicated spell which put a red ranking above the girls, before they started, they all had 0 above their head.

Gabi was the slowest, she didn't mind cum but unlike Susan and Daphne, she wasn't extremely cum-hungry, she licked off herself slowly, wasting valuable time trying to lick off her pussy before starting on the floor, which she was very nervous about licking, she came last by a huge amount.

Astoria was also really gingerly licking the ground with her small tongue and screwing up her face at the thought of the dirt on the ground that Harry had specifically placed there. (the pain potion also included immunity to illnesses)

Ginny came fourth, she too had reservations about the huge amount of mud on the ground but went at it, because she had done it before.

Hermione came third, she wasn't cum hungry but she had done this before and took to it efficiently and fast, miles ahead of Ginny.

Daphne may never have done this before but she was positively starving for cum, she went down immediately, sticking her bum high into the air, where Harry smacked it and dragging her tongue across the floor and licking every drop of cum that she saw.

Even Daphne was not able to match the monster eater that was Susan, licking the ground, lapping like an excited dog, getting cum all over her face and body.

Harry chalked down a second point next to Susan who looked to be the winner so far.

He called Gabi forward, who looked extremely nervous to have her perfect arse touched.

Harry cst the augumenti spell and cast it directly into Gabi's ass, filling her up before sticking a huge butt plug in.

Gabi winced at the slight pain of the enema and the more immediate pain of having her ass violated by the butt plug and dreaded having it in till midnight the next day.

*** **End of Chapter.**


	7. Slutlympics part 2

*** **CoS, Present**

Gabi winced at the feeling of the enema and the more immediate pain of having her ass violated by the large butt plug and having it in until the next day.

Harry lightly slapped Gabi's ass and charmed the butt plug with a stinging hex too.

"You'll get it out of your ass tomorrow midnight too AND get a spanking on your butt." Harry said, "For the next game, we have, who can fit the most dildo into their pussy! For this game, we measure how much of a never-ending dildo, you girls can fit into your pussies, there is a 20 second limit to this, so you'll have to work it in fast!"

The girls absorbed this and Gabi and Astoria winced, they were the least experienced and were the youngest so they had a big disadvantage.

"The loser gets enchanted nipple clamps." Harry said, holding up a pair of sharp looking nipple clamps that were softly glowing red with the vicious enchantment.

All the girls gulped, this was going to be horrible and Astoria had a dirty feeling that she was going to get matching nipple clamps with her clit clamp, her clit clamp!, it would hurt so much to have to push in a dildo with that there, Astoria raised her hand hesitantly.

"Master, can I remove my clit clamp for this game?" Astoria asked hesitantly.

"No, you may not, ask again and you'll get an extra punishment." Harry said.

Astoria sighed and became determined to not come last.

Harry conjured 6 dildos with scientific measurements on them, they each started out an impressive 15 inches long, that all of the girls doubted they could fill.

"Go." Harry said, waving his hand in a spell that made a timer in the air and started counting down from 20.

Despite Astoria's best effort, the clit clamp made it hurt to put a lot at once, meaning that she was going to lose again! She pushed slowly and in 20 seconds, she managed a meagre (depending on how you look at it) 6 inches.

Hermione came next to last, she also started inserting slowly but then sped up seeing how everyone else was going faster than her, she moaned loudly as her pussy expanded to cover the dildo, she managed to fit in almost 8 inches.

Ginny came fourth, she starting sticking it in much faster than Hermione, and at one point was coming third before she started moving her hips and ended up moving them back a bit, just before the timer went, giving her 8 inches exactly.

Susan came third, she immediately started on the dildo, sinking onto it fast, letting out a little shriek as it filled her completely, reaching the very far back and she tried pushing it just a little further, to please her master but ended up fitting a whole 12 inches.

Gabi came in second place, her Veela heritage really helping out as they could expand and make their pussies smaller to fit the man they were going out with, or in this case the dildo, unfortunately, Gabi was still learning and there were limits to the ability, but still, she managed to fit in just a bit more than 12 inches but was unable to get into first place.

Daphne was amazing, thrusting her hips onto the dildo and pushing herself onto it, pushing it on with her hand as well, her ass jiggling as she quickly and ruthlessly thrust herself deeper and deeper onto the dildo, finally getting 12 and a half inches, barely beating out Gabi and Susan but getting herself into first place.

Harry chalked down a second point next to Daphne's name, she and Susan were tied with two points each, while none of the other girls had a point yet, Daphne felt really sorry for her sister, who was going to be given nipple clamps as well as the clit clamp that she already had, Daphne felt herself get wet at the idea of having the clamps on herself, but didn't think the same way when she was thinking about her little sister.

Astoria very nervously came to the front, wishing that she could have done just a little more and beaten out Hermione, she wasn't playing for her decency, she was playing to keep herself out of further punishment.

Harry put the nipple clamps on Astoria's small nips, in no hurry, and squeezed on them, getting a pained shriek from Astoria, as she felt both the actual clamps and the hex on them take effect.

Harry found Astoria's face, screwed up in pain very cute so he reached out and pinched her clamped nipple, eliciting a whimper from her.

"Next up." Harry said, "Is the who can deep-throat the longest challenge, the punishment is this." Harry held up a long 10-inch vibrating dildo.

"This will be the final round, If we have a tie…" at this Harry looked at Susan and Daphne, "then there will be a tiebreaker, that I will decide, it will definitely be interesting.

Harry decided to call them up one by one and had one of the other slaves do the timing for them.

Gabi came last again, barely being edged out by Astoria, she may be a Veela, but she had just matured, and as the sex skills that Veela inherited, blowjobs were definitely not Gabi's strong suit. She did like the feeling of Harry's long cock all the way down her throat, but had to refrain from gagging as his cock hit the back of her throat.

Astoria managed to come second to last, grateful that she managed to last a bit longer than Gabi with Harry's cock down her throat.

Daphne came fourth, disappointed as she leaned back, breathing deeply.

Ginny came third, loving the feeling but being forced to draw a breath.

Susan came second, she sucked on Harry's cock until she was red in the face, but finally had to give up just one second before Hermione.

Hermione finished first, barely edging out Susan and almost passing out.

Harry chalked down one point for Hermione and called up Gabi who was looking slightly scared at the idea of having something up her pussy as well as her ass.

Harry muttered the lubrication spell and the conjured substance shot into Gabi's pussy. Immediately, Harry pushed the entire thing into Gabi's pussy and then tapped it twice with his wand, with the first tap, it began to vibrate inside Gabi's pussy, eliciting a moan from the girl, and the second tap was a sticking charm that would last until midnight the next day.

"Now, for your tiebreaker..." Harry looked at Daphne and Susan.

*** **Next morning**

"You have to suck off as many guys as you can and make them come, on your house table, in breakfast." Harry announced, smirking.

"Oh, and I'll be taking these until I can identify a winner." Harry said before flicking his wand and having both Daphne's and Susan's panties disappear, the rest of his slaves had come naked, as they had already lost."

Slowly the crowd of students trickled in, ogling the girls who weren't even wearing their usual thongs and had bondage items on their person.

Harry walked to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables and told them what Susan and Daphne would be doing for them, leaving most of the boys in both houses with tents in their pants, and most of the girls, either disgusted at the actions of the two slaves, or that of the boys in their house.

Susan was edged out by Daphne. She started out strong, making Ernie MacMillan cum in less than 30 seconds before moving on to the next boy, it was seeming like the Hufflepuffs creamed quicker than Slytherins but then she seemed to slow down a bit, and she moved on to boys who took slightly longer, at which point Daphne pulled ahead. By the time that Harry said that they were done, Susan had given 26 bjs.

Daphne won out, she started out slower, but started moving her head up and down the Slytherin boys' cocks like the slut she knew she was now, gulping down the cum and moving on quickly, at some point overtaking Susan and finishing with 29 bjs.

Harry smiled and waved his wand at Daphne, and she found herself with a modest pair of underwear that actually covered her breasts and ass… except it was frilly and pink.

Harry called forward Susan.

"You have lost the most important round Susan, so you must have the greatest punishment."

Susan nodded, her bared pussy dripping already.

In front of the entire school, Harry first conjured the same clit clamp that Astoria wore and stuck it onto Susan's pleasure nub eliciting a shriek of pain, Harry then conjured the nipple clamps, placed them on, then conjured a piece of rope even smaller than the one that Hermione had and somehow managing to squeeze both of Susan's breasts together with the rope and typing them together. fourth, he stuck his wand up Susan's bum and cast the water charm, filling up her ass and then stuck a butt plug in, fifth, he conjured a 13-inch dildo and, after the lubrication charm, stuck it into Susan's pussy, leaving Susan a mess of pain and pleasure and having half the boys in Hogwarts cream themselves as Susan was punished the harshest of all of them.

*** **End of chapter**


	8. Slutlympics Punishments

*** **Present, Great Hall**

Susan squirmed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Harry smiled satisfied and walked back to the Gryffindor table, with his slaves following, all of them butt naked except for Daphne who was wearing a pair of hot pink bra and panties.

On the walk back, Harry jerked up the back of Daphne's panties, giving her a big wedgie, as she was crawling and he was standing. She hissed in pain, as the fabric stuck in her vagina and her ass was exposed.

Harry smirked.

During the day's classes, it was fun to see the slaves squirm with their punishments, all the students were ogling them.

*** **Dinner, Great Hall**

Harry got up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure all of you have noticed that some of my slaves are wearing their punishments." Harry waited for the acknowledgements.

"Last night, I held a competition between my slaves, the Slutlympics, I recorded it with an enchanted camera and turned it into an extended wizarding photo that lasts about 40 minutes, I will be selling copies of this magical photo for 1 galleon, so if you want 1, or multiple, just talk to me."

For the rest of dinner, Harry was just handing out the magical photos and warning people that the duplication charm would only produce a black screen.

By the end of dinner, by which the slaves, especially Gabi and Susan, whose enemas were really beginning to give them cramps, were anxiously waiting to get their punishments off, Harry's pockets were 430 galleons heavier, and 430 wizarding photos lighter.

Little did the people who bought the photo know that it was going to be the first of a large collection of photos for many of them.

*** **CoS, later that night**

"It's time for the second part of your punishments to begin."

Ginny sighed in relief at having no punishment to endure, sure she had to be completely naked all day, but then she was basically naked every day, and she didn't have to endure the constant wedgies that Daphne did.

"You're up first, Hermione, because you have the smallest punishment, just 10 strokes on your breasts."

Hermione looked dismayed but determined and stepped up and lay down on the table and closed her eyes as she was magically strapped in.

Harry took a test swing before beginning actually.

CRACK! CRACK!

"OWWWWW!"

CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione squirmed, only succeeding in thrusting her breasts upward, still pushed outward by the rope tied around the base.

CRACK!

Hermione began to sob uncontrollably.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione howled in pain.

CRACK!

Harry landed the last one exactly on Hermione's nipples, causing the most pain out of all of the strokes, leaving dark red lines on Hermione's breasts.

The table released Hermione and Harry helped her out of the chair.

"Gabi, you're up next." Harry said.

Gabi shook and walked up to the table, her legs unintentionally squeezed together.

"On the table." Harry instructed, "You have to hold you pussy open with your fingers, you will get 5 strokes will be on the inside. After that you have to turn around and you'll get 10 strokes on your ass."

Gabi shuddered but lay down on the table, spread her legs wide and put her fingers in her pussy and stretched as far as she could, her hands shaking all the while.

CRACK!

The pain was worse than Gabi could have ever imagined, she writhed in her constricting bindings, letting go of her pussy.

Harry scowled in annoyance, "That stroke doesn't count because you let go of your pussy."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Gabi took her 5 better than Harry had expected from the first stroke. The last stroke hit her clit, eliciting a howl from her, she let go of her pussy quickly, but Harry decided not to give her an extra stroke because it was her last one.

Gabi was unstrapped and she got up, wiggling and dancing, without any sense of modesty, she clutched her beet red privates and jumped up and down like a chastised little girl.

Harry ordered Gabi back down and she did so with reluctance, this time on her front, wincing loudly as her swollen pussy touched the hard wood of the table.

"10 on your ass." Harry said, holding up his whip and admiring Gabi's ass, it truly was magnificent.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry was transfixed by how Gabi's ass bounced on each hit, as red lines formed on her milky white bum.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Gabi's ass was striped with red and she hissed in pain as the last stroke came down where her ass met her thighs.

Harry let her get up.

"Okay, you're done Gabi, Astoria, you're next."

Astoria very slowly came up, seriously scared for her small breasts and her clit.

"Lie down on the table, stomach up, legs spread, you'll be getting 5 directly on your clit." Harry said before charming his whip so it would only hit Astoria's clit.

Astoria sat down on the table and spread her legs wide, her face reddening as her swollen pussy was revealed, and let loose a shriek as her clamp was taken off, leaving a red engorged clit.

CRACK!

The pain was a thousand times worse on her clit than anywhere else.

CRACK! CRACK!

"Owwww!"

CRACK CRACK!

The pain worsened and Astoria burst into tears.

"And 5 across the nipples." Harry said, starting immediately, coming down with a crack of the whip that landed across both nipples, causing a lot of pain but not as much as her clit spanking.

Astoria till shouted as a new place on her body was figuratively lit in flames.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Astoria was sobbing, her brown-ish nipples had turned darker brown, and there was a deep red line that ran through her nipples, created by the whip.

The table let her go but she didn't get up until Harry picked her up and set her down on her feet.

"Your punishment is over, Susan, you're up last." Harry said, calling forward Susan who looked to be in extreme discomfort.

Harry waved his wand and all of Susan's bindings disappeared, the enema in her ass came out with extreme force and Susan sighed as her various clamps and bindings were removed and she laid down onto the table.

"First up, 15 on your breasts." Harry said, mercilessly.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Susan gritted her teeth at the pain, Harry purposely avoided her nipples.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Owwwwww!" Susan cried out, tears already forming in her eyes, "Please stop now! I've been punished!"

"10 on your nipples." Harry said, pretending not to hear her begging.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Susan started crying in earnest.

"Now 10 on the pussy and 10 on the clit." Harry said, smirking at the amount that Susan had to endure.

Daphne looked relieved at what she had narrowly escaped but squirmed in discomfort as Harry pulled the back of her panties as high as he could, digging the fabric into her pussy, hard.

Harry took small mercy on Susan and held her pussy lips apart with magic.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Susan begged for Harry to stop throughout the spanking, even if the wetness in her nether region proved differently.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The clit spanking hurt more than Susan's previous 3 combined and her begging intensified as did her wetness.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The table finally let her go and Susan made to get up quickly.

"Not so fast Susan, you still have 20 on your ass."

Susan reluctantly got back onto the table, screeching as her abused boobs touched the hard wooden table.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Susan hissed in the pain, but it was less than her pussy and boobs were hurting.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

It was beginning to sting more and more but Susan held her silence.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Oww!" Susan let out as the last strokes targeted her thighs, and the table let her go.

"Okay, to bed now." Harry said, leading them back to his dorm, in which he had been given an individual room upon the acquisition of his slaves.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: Any ideas for what I should have them do next?**


	9. Cho,Padma and Luna

**An: If you have any ideas for the story please review or PM me, cuz I would love to continue this story as long as I can and add as much content. 10k words isn't a lot and I would appreciate any and all ideas very much.**

 ***** Evening, Hogwarts**

Luna Lovegood was being bullied. Cho and her friends had gone further than ever before.

Luna lay naked and swelled in places where spells had struck her.

Most of Cho's friends had backed out after they stripped Lovegood and left, but Padma Patil, the stunning Indian girl had stayed with Cho to torment Luna.

"Oh Loony, putting you in your place is so much fun!" Cho said, smirking.

Behind her, in an ice-cold voice, she heard Harry say, "Repeat that again." With barely concealed anger in his voice.

Cho and Padma spun around to face Harry backed by his slaves, he had cold fury in his eyes.

He decided on the best way to punish the two haughty girls.

"You will become my slaves OR have your wands snapped and be handed over to the DMLE for torture."

Cho and Padma started spluttering, "Please, you don't need to do this, we were just roughing Loony up a bit!" they said like it was ok, it was probably the worst thing they could do, Harry's eyes grew even colder. He magicked up the contracts, with the escape clause made so that only he could activate it.

"You have a minute to decide."

The two Ravenclaws whispered, feeling scared, to each other before Cho straightened out and announced their decision.

"We will become your slaves and retain our magic." She said before reaching for the quill Harry provided.

Both girls signed their names and their clothes disappeared, leaving Cho and Padma's big breasts out in the open, the thong barely covering anything.

Suddenly Luna piped up, "Harry Potter, thank you for saving me, I will join your slaves." She said.

Harry blinked but conjured the contract.

"Are you sure Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna only smiled mysteriously and smiled and signed, already being butt naked, all that happened was that a pair on panties appeared on her body to cover her pussy.

*** **Later, CoS**

After giving them the potions, Harry had his three newest slaves strip.

Padma and Cho blushed at their black untamed bushes, Luna seemed perfectly okay with having her trimmed blond pubic hairs on display.

Padma had bronze-coloured skin and a toned stomach with decently sized boobs, while Cho was the traditional Chinese beauty, with slightly fuller breasts.

Harry flicked his wand at Luna, vanishing all her pubic hair, leaving the blonde girl's pussy completely bare.

"You've already received your punishment at the hands of these two." Harry said, looking scornfully at the two scared looking girls.

"You two on the other hand will be punished on your clit. 20 strokes each." Harry said, getting ready to deal out the harshest punishment that he had given so far.

"Padma, you first, get onto the table, and spread your lips." Harry said, she silently got onto the table and spread her legs, blushing furiously and slowly put her fingers into the corner of her slit and spreading them apart.

Harry held up his whip high, cast the aiming spell quickly and brought the whip down at the strongest he could, making sure to make his displeasure felt by the Indian girl's pussy.

CRACK!

The pain that Padma felt seriously made her regret not getting her wand snapped and being expelled from the school.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Padma howled with the incredible pain as each stroke landed on the most sensitive part of her body.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Padma thrashed around in her bindings, the pain that was emanating from her pussy entirely new and harsher than anything the rest of Harry's slaves had ever seen.

Cho looked on his palpable fear, while Harry's other slaves vowed to themselves to never ever get Harry angry with them.

The bindings let Padma go and Harry roughly pulled her up, muttering a small lubricant charm and hardly waiting for its effects before ruthlessly pushing into her, hurting her already sensory overloaded clit even more.

Padma let out a moan of protest as her virginity was unceremoniously lost and Harry came in her.

Harry withdrew from Padma and picked up one of Salazar's pepper up potions, drinking the vial in one gulp.

Padma collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, not even bothering with modesty.

Harry cracked his knuckles and gestured at Cho to get onto the table.

The Chinese girl looked like she was about to rebel against Harry but his glare made her think again, Cho got onto the table, spreading her legs and spreading her pussy with her fingers, baring her clit for the punishment, tears already streaming down her face.

"Please… I won't bully Lovegood again!" Cho tried to bargain with Harry.

"You should have thought of that before you did."

Without further ado, Harry brought down the charmed whip on Cho's clit.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cho howled loudly, the pain exceeding even what she had gleaned from Padma's punishment, her pink nub turned more red in colour.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cho sniffled, barely realising that her punishment was done, the pain not letting up one bit.

Harry waited only about 10 seconds for her to get up before roughly grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet, muttering the lubrication charm again before thrusting into the beautiful Ravenclaw.

Cho shrieked as Harry entered and exited her quickly, cumming hard into Cho's vagina.

Harry exited her and gave one last slap to her pussy, eliciting a shriek of extreme pain despite only being a soft slap.

Harry looked at the two chastised Ravenclaws sternly, having lost his anger after punishing the girls.

"You will **never** bully anyone again." Harry stated, not harshly.

Cho and Padma nodded frantically, almost making Harry smile.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: Ideas? Anyone?**


	10. Parvati and punishments

***** Great Hall**

Most people took it as normal when Harry walked in with two more slaves to his tally.

Before he could start eating, Parvati Patil walked up to Harry.

"If you've taken my sister as your slave then take me too."

"Are you sure, Padma joining was supposed to be a punishment for her."

Parvati hesitated but nodded, "Yes, I'll support my sister in her punishment."

Harry nodded, "Ok then, you'll share her punishments too. Sign here."

As soon as she signed, her clothes disappeared.

While they looked passably similar on the outside, Parvati was the more curvaceous twin, and her breasts were a small bit larger than Padma's.

Harry slapped her ass hard and she resigned herself to the slave life, cursing her sister.

"On your knees slave, and be quick about it."

Parvati was certainly quick but not quick enough.

"You three are going to suck as many dicks as you can, like Susan and Daphne did, whoever does the most will get the least punishment today.

Cho, Parvati and Padma nodded vigourously.

Cho gave a valiant effort, but unlike Parvati who had the entire Gryffindor table, herself and Padma had to try and share the Ravenclaws, and getting a boy to come a second time.

Padma got the early lead on her and ended up just a bit ahead of Cho.

Parvati far outstripped the two Ravenclaws because she was the only cock-sucker at the Gryffindor table.

Harry summoned them to the front of the great hall.

"All three of you will be punished, Parvati, you're first."

The busty Indian girl nervously came up to the front hoping hers wasn't too bad.

Harry looked at her harshly, "You will be punished like you are your sister and have committed her crimes. Do not whine about the harshness of your punishment. Either way, panties off."

Parvati looked humiliated as she slid the thin fabric down her long legs to reveal an untamed raven black bush that had yet to be shaved.

"Seems like your punishment is to be doubled." Harry said and mass-acciod the mess of hair.

Harry conjured a table in the middle of the great hall and had Parvati lay across it.

"First, you shall have your punishment for this abomination." Harry held up the wad of hair that he had pulled off, "30 on the pussy. Spread your legs, bitch."

The Indian beauty fearfully did so, revealing her quivering quim, ready to be caned. Ropes sprang out of the table, not stopping at just restraining her but tightening themselves around her breasts to make them bulge out and throb in pain as the ropes went around and did the same with her ass-cheeks making them bulge out and becoming all the easier to spank and punish.

Harry raised the cane high and swished it down onto Parvati's clit immediately, targeting the sensitive area to try and deliver the maximum punishment.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry mercilessly smashed the cane down onto Parvati's helpless pussy as the girl futilely thrashed about in her bindings, her large-ish breasts jiggling helplessly, attempting to get free from the tight sharp ropes that bit into them and restrained her.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry did not show her any sympathy as a thin line of blood began to slowly trail out of her pussy and the once-proud girl dissolved into tears.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

More blood began to trickle out of her pussy and Harry roughly forced her to swallow a potion.

Parvati gasped in surprise as suddenly, everything in her body began to hurt more and the feeling in her breasts, ass and pussy increased tenfold but the bleeding from her pussy slowly began to stem.

Harry grinned sadistically, "I made a few edits to Salazar's potion that makes the pain increase and the pleasure decrease for you. You'll be on this version of the potion for the entire month! Padma and Cho will be getting even worse versions of the potion."

Parvati let out a scream as the potion increased the pain, making her already throbbing pussy become excruciatingly painful.

"Don't worry, this wasn't even part of your original punishment, that is yet to begin." Harry said mirthfully.

Parvati's look of fear only increased.

Harry next targeted her breasts, "As the best of the three, you will receive only 40 strokes on your breasts and they will be spread all over." He said as Padma and Cho's eyes widened in fear, even the _best_ punishment was 40 strokes, theirs couldn't honestly get much worse.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry smacked the cane onto all parts of Parvati's large breasts which were slightly swollen and pushed out by the bindings which only got tighter for the Indian girl as the welts were struck onto her skin, the pain became excruciating when Harry hit her nipples.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Parvati was sobbing by the end of that, and was surprised when the table turned her around placed her on her fragile, almost bleeding breasts.

"70 on your ass, and they're all on the cheeks." Harry commanded and started with the last punishment, putting even more force into the spanking than he had been before, trying to get the maximum out of the 70 strokes as he could.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Parvati howled.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The welts on Parvati's poor bum began to start bleeding, albeit slowed due to the potion which soon healed up the cuts, though leaving almost ten times the pain she would have felt otherwise.

"Padma, you're up next. 80 strokes on the nipples." Harry said, as Parvati's eyes widened, that was twice what her sister got.

Padma was taken even tighter by the bindings if that were possible, the thick metal ropes actually cutting into her skin as they pushed out her bosom, slowly turning it blue by the lack of of blood circulation.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Padma screamed out in pure agony as a line of absolute pain was etched across her nipples, bleeding freely, even as Harry forced her to swallow the potion which seemed to increase the pain by 50 times.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Despite the potion, blood was gushing through the injury at only a slightly slower rate than normal and Padma was wailing up a storm.

"150 strokes on your ass and thighs." Harry said, turning over the girl onto her tenderized funbags.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Padma screamed until her voice was hoarse, begging Harry for mercy but not getting any.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry targeted Padma's meaty thighs, making the flesh jiggle even as it welted up.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Padma only cried as Harry forced another match of the potion down her throat.

Harry turned to Cho who looked like she wanted to run away.

Harry forced her onto the table with a command.

The table grabbed her as tight as possible, making her breasts blue as quickly as Padma's and biting into them enough to make them start bleeding slightly.

"150 strokes on the nipples."

*** **End of chapter**


	11. Cho and Natalie

**An: I'm at a hotel with no wifi right now so… I don't know when this is going up and I have to write my review answers from memory so I cant state exact author names but I hv 2 reviews to thank and answer, btw THANKS for all the suggestions, the next couple chapter should be up pretty quick. AN2 – I've attached ch11 and ch12 together to make a super-2k word chapter.**

 **1.I'm getting to Natalie McDonald and Tracey Davis in their due time.**

 **2.I might have harry train some masters later on in the story but not quite yet.**

 **Please enjoy this update whenever it actually uploads.**

 ***** Front of the great hall, Cho's punishment**

"150 strokes of the cane on the nipples." Harry said heartlessly, dooming the small-titted Asian to pure agony.

"Please, I would do anything to avoid this." Cho begged but Harry shook his head, "I could have you do anything I want anyway, your promises don't hold any meaning to me."

Cho continued begging but it was futile.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cho wailed in pain as her tiny breasts were completely smashed inwards by the ruthless Potter.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry took a pepper-up to keep up the hard caning he was giving Cho's breasts, which had began to bleed in earnest.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The pain was simply unbearable for Cho and increased a hundredfold (literally) when Harry forced the potion down her throat.

Cho screamed herself hoarse as Harry looked at her with disdain.

"That's about half your punishment done, next, you get 250 strokes on the ass and thighs." Harry cruelly said.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry did not go soft on Cho at all, putting maximum effort into it, making the Asian's bubble-butt jiggle like a plate of jelly and her sleek thighs striped with the hits that Harry focused on them.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cho let out a yell as some of the welts started to bleed slowly and the iron ropes cut into her butt cheeks even more.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OWWWWWWWWW"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cho's entire bottom and her thighs down to her knees were filled out with neatly arranged welts and the new strokes came down across multiple old ones, cutting through the already injured skin like a hot knife through butter and drawing blood.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Cho was finally done but with the way that her poor bum was burning, she wouldn't be able to tell at all.

"Harry released her from her binds and added an extra pinch to her nipple to make her aware that her punishment was over.

Cho yelped, expecting more pain to follow but was pleasantly surprised when the endless pain did not worsen.

"Your punishment is over, Chang." Harry said roughly.

The Great Hall was silent, as pervs creamed themselves and others seemed scared or downright sick but one young Gryffindor orphan girl seemed to find a modicum of pleasure.

13-year-old Natalie McDonald had only just passed her boys are evil phase but she had secret kinks.

She enjoyed being punished, being bad on purpose to force the matron of the orphanage to spank her bare-bottom, the voyeurism and the pain appealed to her perversely and she couldn't wait to grow up to an age where she wouldn't be judged for her sexual needs, but here was a chance right in front of the 13-year-old that she would not miss out on.

After the demonstration, Natalie McDonald, the cute little brunette with no boobs and a tiny ass from second year bravely walked up to Harry and requested to be a part of his harem.

Harry looked at her apprehensively, the youngest in his harem so far was 14 and 13 was really stretching it but looking at her young budding body and her cute bum, he had a sudden urge to fuck the girl senseless.

"Very well, sign here." Harry said.

 **Harry Potter's slaves chapter 12, I have some more free time and nothing better to do so… here's Natalie McDonald's initiation and punishment.**

 ***** Present**

Harry dragged his slaves back down to the chamber and looked them over, the scared expressions on their faces – all except Natalie, who Harry reasoned hadn't ever felt a punishment before.

"That is what happens when you disobey me or do something I do not agree with, so far, your punishments have been child's play to what I could do to you, this may be pleasurable for you, and I won't deny it, but if you do something I don't like, you can be sure my position will hurt you and your privates quite a bit." Harry said sternly, noticing a couple small smiles from the likes of Daphne and Susan.

"Either way, we have two initiations to do." Harry announced, and waved his wand at Natalie, whose thong disappeared, revealing her young pussy with barely any hair at all.

Harry clucked his tongue at the hair, "I think by now, EVERYONE should have realized, I punish any pubic hair at all… this must be punished very severely… more than normal… I will enforce my 10 spanks per pubic hair."

Harry waved his wand at the girl's pussy and she moaned as the entire area buzzed before Harry got a number, "39 hairs on the pussy… turn around."

Natalie obliged.

Harry stuck his wand between the girl's cute bum cheeks and whispered the same incantation.

Natalie moaned again as Harry slowly slipped his (magic) wand inside her ass a bit before suddenly pulling it out, "12 on the bum… 410 spanks in total… but that may be a bit much so I'll make a change to that, only 3 spanks for every hair on the pussy… but 15 for ever one on the bum."

Natalie did the math in her mind, "297…"

"On your…" Harry couldn't call the small globes of flesh on Natalie's behind an 'ass'.

"… on your bum."

Natalie shivered in excitement.

Natalie got onto the table all too happily, Harry noted, for someone about to get one of the worst punishments he'd ever dished out.

"After this, all of you will be punished for all of the pubes that you have, it's been a month." Harry stated then summoned all of Natalie's hair, causing a whimper.

Harry waved his wand at the small amount of hair, transfiguring it into a gag and putting it into Natalie's mouth.

Harry focused on Natalie's tiny bum cheeks, deciding to go very hard on her and put some onto her lower thighs.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry punished the girl cruelly, more than he perhaps should have for her first punishment at his hand, smashing the whip into Natalie's thighs, over and over again, going lower down her thighs, onto the backs of her knees, which drew perhaps the longest scream from Natalie. Harry lowered down onto the backs of Natalie's shins, getting long screams and looks of sympathy from the other girls who knew he was going extra hard on her.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry did not hold back at all, going completely at it, coming back up her legs, hitting her thighs again and finally settling back on her tiny bum.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Natalie's bum was not spared at all, as blood started to seep from the cuts created by the whip.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry stopped just short of 300, very used to working in round numbers and thinking of the spanks in sets of 10 and finding it disconcerting to stop at 7 though looking down at the writhing girl, he might as well have finished his set.

Harry gave her the regular potion without the extra painful effects, making it somewhat instantly soothing though her bum and legs were still in extreme pain, they were no longer bleeding and the effects of the punishment were fading quickly.

Harry vaguely noted that his adjustments that created more pain also made the potion less effective.

Eh… Whatever.

Harry picked her up, "Time for your fucking." He said crudely then remembered the contraceptive potion just in time, forcing it down the shell-shocked girl's throat and went down to lick the girl's pussy, going slowly and making the young girl cum, then entered her quickly and roughly, breaking through her hymen in an instant and ruthlessly taking her virginity.

Harry cummed hard inside the tight girl in record time and moved on to his second conquest, the Indian Beauty Parvati, who had been whipped on her pussy.

Harry didn't eat her out, still lumping her in with her sister's crimes and entered her hard, breaking through her hymen and causing her more pain than strictly necessary but still doing it.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **Awesome. Another one down and still no internet, so 2 in a row whenever I get internet… cheers, I might just stick these chapters together and give one long update.**


End file.
